


Really a Regret?

by SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie/pseuds/SuperSecretStrawberrySmoothie
Summary: Ed was a bit of a late bloomer in terms of sexuality, that includes self exploration. He doesn't think too much of it until his husband and wife find out.... Post promised day all were 18+ before getting into a relationship.Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 30





	Really a Regret?

**Author's Note:**

> There's so few royedwin fics out there I thought I'd take a crack at it. Let me know what you think! Please no ship hate.

Edward regretted many things in life: the taboo he and his brother committed, not stopping Tucker before he could turn Nina into a chimera, not being able to save Hughes...but never before did he think he would regret not masturbating until after the Promised Day. Edward was a late bloomer in many respects. He didn't really get his own romantic attractions until he was sixteen, didn't really have a growth spurt until then either (and still it wasn't much although he would never admit it), didn't have to start shaving until he was almost eighteen, and didn't start masterbating until after he had saved everyone on the Promised Day. 

It was not like he was repressing himself though, he was just...busy. Very very busy. Constantly on the move tracking leads, constantly researching, constantly running errands for Mustang, constantly on train rides, booking hotels, getting captured, fighting bad guys, and so on and so forth… he barely had time to think about such things. It also didn't help he didn't get much alone time. He and Alphonse were always together and not only is constantly being around your kid brother a bit of a boner killer, being reminded he's stuck as a suit of armor because of you generally kills most good moods. 

Now though, long after the Promised Day, once everything had calmed down and he had been married to his childhood crush Winry as well as secretly to his bi awakening and former superior Roy Mustang (turns out the sight of Roy didn't make him angry as a boy, just sexually frustrated. Go figga.), he found he was regretting not learning to touch himself as a young teen as well as casually mentioning it to them while making dirty jokes. Especially considering that after they had given him shocked and disbelieving looks, they immediately dragged him upstairs to the bedroom and now had him pinned down and moaning with Truth knows what purposes in mind.

"How could you be so neglectful to yourself Ed?" Winry purred and tutted as she stroked his crotch, "not indulging yourself for so long?? Your poor cock must be starved for attention. You should have come to me sooner."

"Honestly, Fullmetal," Roy growled against his neck as his fingers crawled down Ed's stomach to start undoing his pants, "I expected better from you. Neglecting yourself for so long...we'll have to make up for it...ten fold.~"

Ed whimpered and grunted under his wife's ministrations and his husband's teasing touch. "'m sorry," he managed between unintelligible noises, "just be-AH AHHH!"

He yelped as his cock was freed from his pants and underwear, now firmly grasped by Roy as winry pulled down and did away with his trousers before returning her attention to his crotch to cup his balls earning her a lustful groan. Virgin he may no longer be, he was still extremely sensitive. When aroused every touch down there demanded he react vocally, and his pleasure center in his brain was happy to make him comply.

"No excuse," Roy tisked, shaking his head and he gingerly rubbed his thumb in circles on the tip of Ed's penis, "We're going to have to teach you a proper lesson for your carelessness." Ed could only gasp and pleadingly whine in response.

"Get comfy, Sweetie," Winry whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver, "You're going to be here for a while." She chasely kissed his cheek while not so chastely massaging his balls. She kissed down his face and neck, over his chest relishing in the gasps and soft pleading noises coming from the short blonde as she met up with Roy, who was currently worshiping Ed's stomach as he continued to play with his head.

As the two met they locked eyes and shared a long kiss with each other, making sure Ed could get a good view of them. Neither had to open their eyes to see that Ed was enjoying the show. His heavy breathing gave him away.

The two broke away before continuing to kiss along his body, creating a heart shaped pattern that lead down his thighs and to his crotch where their prize lay. They paused to marvel at his throbbing, erect member. It was a glorious sight. Despite Ed still being stuck at 5'2", he had been blessed with a reproductive organ that was a good eight inches in length. They both adored it. 

It was best red and twitched, and Ed was beginning to whimper and moan as they had paused their attention to appreciate it. 

The noises snapped them out of it, as they looked down and saw a needy looking and panting, half naked Ed, his eyes begging for more. "Oh dear," Roy said with a smirk, "Is someone upset we stopped?" Ed nodded, a pleading look still in his eyes. "Well then who are we to deny him?" Roy hummed with a chuckle.

The two leaned down and began kissing up and down his shaft and winry moved her hand to massage the base of his staff. A loud, strangled cry escaped him as Roy rubbed a finger around the underside of his head before kissing tip. Soon his lips enveloped it, causing Ed to scream and curse.

"OH SHIT," he cried scrunching his eyes shut, "MMMMMmmmm Mustang fuck yess…" Winry immediately seemed to get an idea from this and licked slowly up to where Roy was, curling her tongue around it as she went. 

"OH GOD WINRY!" Ed nearly sobbed. It felt so good as she continued to lick all around the shaft, slowly speeding up as she continued to stroke around the base and balls. He was panting and clawing at the bed, moaning and groaning and singing his lovers praises as they switched to lapping and sucking on his member, seeming to compete to see who could make him moan the loudest. 

Ed's mind was swimming in pleasure as his body buzzed with it. He arched up with every minstrarion and lick, he was practically leaning on his elbows at this point.

"Ugn, ugn, ugn! Roy, Winry!" he gasped and grunted out eyes squeezed shut, "so good...so so good... ugggggnn...fuck I love...so close..gonna...gonna..AHH!" Unable to finish his sentence, Ed cried out as he came loud and hard, spurting his cum onto their faces. He was too out of breath to speak just gazed upon them in wonder as they smirked proudly, cleaning themselves off with their fingers and sucking on them.

"You two...are so amazing," he finally managed, relaxing his arms and allowing himself to fall back on the bed, "that was heaven…"

Roy chuckled, leaning forward and down to kiss his face. "Oh don't be too sure Ed~" he teased in his ear, causing the younger man to give him a questioning look, "I meant what I said when I said we're making up for it ten fold…"

Ed's eyes widened in surprise, slight fear, and arousal before he looked over to winry. She was smirking darkly at him, a lustful leer in her eyes. Her hand crawled up to rub over his stomach with a feather light touch causing him to gasp and twitch at the sensation. Her hand then moved down to his cock which was now half hard again. Ed glanced between his two lovers, swallowing dryly as his heart raced in his chest. Excitement and terror mixed inside him as he licked his lips. Maybe he was regretting not learning to masterbate sooner, maybe he wasn't any more. All he knew for sure now is he was in for one hell of a ride now as a result. 


End file.
